Scrolls
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: A MummyXena crossover. Chapter 6 up! Enter the first villain. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the O'Connell's, Ardeth, or characters from the Xenaverse belong to me. But maybe I could come up with some of my own. (  
  
Warning: This is taking place mostly in the Xenaverse and so, obviously, there will be violence. NO SUBTEXT. Sorry if this disappoints you, but I'm just not into that.  
  
I did not care too much for the last season of Xena (except for a few episodes) and did not like the hero on ice thing. Eve does not exist in my story (though I did like her) simply because it got too confusing to write about that. I tried. Everyone is in their proper time period. Just say this is sometime in the third or fourth season. Before the timeline got knocked all over the map. Oh, and, though I love the episode with Mel and Janis, let's just say it didn't take place.  
  
"No, no, Leanna. Here, listen to Taryn read it again."  
  
The eight year old girl took the dusty scroll and began reading it loud and clear. Every syllable was flawlessly pronounced and seven year old Leanna watched her cousin in awe. To the young man teaching them, it came as no surprise. His sister was exceptionally bright. She had started reading English by the age of four and Greek and Egyptian weren't far behind. He had been the same at her age. And he had no doubt that his young cousin would be able to catch up. She just hadn't been out in the field as much as they had. Her father, his Uncle Jonathan, was very protective of both her and her three year old sister, Cara. Alex was surprised his uncle and cousin had come along on this dig. His aunt, who was expecting another child, and Cara had remained behind in London.  
  
Alex's thoughts drifted to the dig. It was the last one he'd be able to go on for a while. In one month, he would start college. He loved knowledge, but hated learning in the confines of a classroom. Accustomed to learning in the field with his parents, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, he longed for adventure to go with his studies. The past eight years had been uneventful compared to the fateful day he had foolishly put on the bracelet of Anubis, but they had still been years full of new discoveries. Nothing life- threatening, but still years of adventure.  
  
"That was nicely done, Taryn," he said, realizing his sister had stopped reading. He wondered what his parents were up to.  
  
"Have you found anything, yet?"  
  
Evelyn O'Connell met her husband's eyes with a disappointed gaze. At the age of thirty-nine, she had lost none of the beauty she possessed the day she met Rick O'Connell. If anything, her nineteen years of marriage and motherhood had enhanced her looks. She was dressed simply, in a plain white cotton blouse, tan pants, and boots. Her black hair was held back from her face, bound by a brown leather strap. But her brown eyes were full of frustration and irritation.  
  
"I hope I haven't done anything to deserve that look," Rick said, half jokingly.  
  
"Oh, Rick, I'm beginning to think that coming to Greece was a complete waste of time. We should have stayed in Egypt."  
  
"But Egypt, my love, is not where these scrolls are."  
  
"If they exist at all."  
  
"Of course they exist. All the scholars say they're imaginary. So they must exist."  
  
Evelyn managed a small smile at the insult towards scholars. Her husband had no patience for them.  
  
"We've dragged Jonathan, Leanna, and our children out here for no reason. Half of our crew gave up two weeks ago and went home. The other half are starting to complain very loudly. I can't blame them. We've been out here for three months, and still no sign of the scrolls."  
  
Rick enveloped his wife in his arms. He had supported this vision of hers. In the beginning, three years ago, he had been dead set against it. She had begged and pleaded with him, but he had stubbornly refused. After a trip to Egypt a year ago, they had once again come across Ardeth Bay, their old friend. Evie had asked him if he had ever heard about the scrolls and he had been very adamant that they existed. Rick didn't want to believe it. What did a man steeped in Egyptian lore know about Greek history? But Ardeth explained that the author of these 'scrolls' had written them about someone who had once saved the life of Queen Cleopatra. When Evelyn had convinced her husband they should go, Ardeth had decided to come along. Actually, he was the only one holding the rest of their crew together. Even Jonathan was beginning to voice complaints, although he knew this was important to his sister.  
  
After giving his wife a final squeeze, Rick released her and looked deep into her eyes. He had to uplift her. Encourage her to pursue this dream of hers. At the same time, he knew she needed to rest. He wondered how much longer she would keep her pregnancy a secret from him. He had noticed her weight gain, an unusual trait in his wife, but nineteen years of marriage had taught him to keep his mouth shut until his wife confided in him. She probably didn't realize she was showing, yet. No one else had.  
  
"We will find them, Evie. I promise we will find them. All the evidence we've found has pointed to this location. Just the fact that we found any evidence should prove that they exist. We'll prove the scholars wrong, Evie. We've done it before. But for now, let's take a break. Let the crew go into Athens for the evening. It'll just be our family here tonight. Okay? You need to rest."  
  
Evelyn agreed and went to dismiss the crew. Rick headed towards the tent which was doubling as a portable schoolroom and the map room for the expedition. Three heads looked up when he came in.  
  
"Great news! We get a break!"  
  
He didn't miss the look of relief on Leanna's face, but Alex and Taryn seemed disappointed.  
  
"What are we going to do, Uncle Rick?" asked Leanna.  
  
"Well, we'll go into Athens and eat a nice meal and then we'll just wing it from there. How's that sound? Alex? Taryn?"  
  
"Sounds great, Dad," Alex replied cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. Rick's eyes twinkled. His son was always looking for adventure. On more than one occasion, it had gotten him into trouble. Looking down at the shiny black head of his daughter, he feared she was the same way. Alex nudged Taryn.  
  
"Huh- oh, yeah, sounds great," she said. A big smile was pasted on her face. Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, girls, go change into some nicer clothes. Wait a minute, where's Tierney?"  
  
Alex suddenly realized that his other sister had not returned from her 'short break'. He groaned aloud. Taryn met his eyes and stifled a grin. The look on her father's face was no laughing matter.  
  
"She said nature was calling," Leanna chimed in.  
  
"When was that?" Rick inquired, his gaze intent on Taryn and Alex.  
  
Knowing it was useless to lie and knowing where her twin must be, Taryn bit the bullet.  
  
"She's probably at the dig site with Ardeth and Uncle Jonathan. You know she loves the adventure and excitement."  
  
Rick shook his head in surrender. His daughter, five minutes younger than Taryn, was far too much like him. While both girls were their mother over in looks, except for their piercing blue eyes, their personalities were opposite. Taryn, like her mother, craved knowledge from books. Any knowledge. She was constantly reading. Both girls were extremely intelligent, fluent in Greek and Ancient Egyptian, but Tierney was the mover and shaker, so to speak. Her father over again in personality, she was usually able to find adventure anywhere she went. She didn't like being cooped up and escaped lessons whenever she could. Well, if she'd gone off to the dig site, then Evie would find her there and bring her back after she released the crew.  
  
"Go on and change, girls," he finally said. "I'm sure Tierney will be here soon."  
  
After they left, Rick fixed his son with a stern eye. Alex met his father's gaze squarely, knowing he was going to be lectured. Tierney had been put in his care and he should've kept an eye on her. He should've known better than to think a day giving lessons to her would be uneventful.  
  
But the lecture never came. Evie wandered into the tent just then, followed by Jonathan and Ardeth. All sensed something was going on. Evie put a hand on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Our son allowed our daughter to wander off during her lessons."  
  
Evie's voice became soft and low. She whispered in her husband's ear.  
  
"He can hardly be blamed for that, darling. I know he was in charge, but Tierney is old enough to know better. Ease up a little, Rick, please."  
  
Rick O'Connell saw the sense in his wife's comment and his expression became softer.  
  
"Sorry, Alex," he said. "You really can't be blamed for this."  
  
Alex was temporarily stunned. Being the oldest, he was used to being left in charge of his sisters. He did want to accept some responsibility and finally found his voice.  
  
"She may have been old enough to know better, Dad, but I was still in charge. I'm sorry."  
  
Rick smiled with pride as Alex accepted responsibility. But the mood evaporated when he heard the next words from his wife's mouth.  
  
"So where is she? I'll have a talk with her."  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	2. Gone in a Flash

Disclaimer: The O'Connell's, Jonathan, and Ardeth, sadly, do not belong to me. Neither do the characters in the Xenaverse. They are all the product of someone else's incredible imagination and I could probably never come up with someone like them if I had a gun to my head.  
  
Author's Note: This will be the last chapter with the Mummy cast exclusively.  
After Evie's question, it hadn't taken long to realize that Tierney was not with anyone at all. Everyone immediately split up to look for her. Rick and Evie took the south half of their dig site, Ardeth and Alex took the north half. Jonathan, along with Taryn and Lynnea, remained close to the camp in case Tierney returned. Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan all carried a gun so a shot could be fired in the air if someone found Tierney.  
  
Evelyn couldn't help but worry about her daughter. She was, after all, only eight years old. And, while familiar with Egypt and it's culture, Tierney had just begun to learn extensively about the Ancient Greeks. And the terrain was also unfamiliar.  
  
Rick, for his part, was simply annoyed. He had no doubt Tierney could take care of herself, but he was irritated with her for wandering off when she knew better than to do so. He and Evelyn walked in silence for a while, listening for the sound of their daughter's voice, watching for a glimpse of her. When they came to a cave, Rick hesitated. For all her bravery, Tierney, for some reason, didn't like closed in spaces. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but she resisted going into a small space unless she absolutely had to. Yet, something in him whispered that they should look for her in the cave.  
  
At that moment, they heard a sound from deep within the black hole. A voice. They couldn't tell if it was Tierney's, but Rick swept his doubts away and fired the gun in the air. He handed it to Evelyn.  
  
"When they all get here, and I know they'll all come, I'll need you to tell them what's going on. I may need help. If I'm not back by the time they get here, have Ardeth and Jonathan go in. Okay?"  
  
Against her better judgment, Evie nodded in silent agreement and watched her husband disappear into the cave. It wasn't five minutes before the entire group was gathered at the cave, Taryn and Lynnea included. Ardeth and Evie were arguing.  
  
"Evelyn, you can't go barging into the cave without any idea of the dangers that may lay ahead."  
  
"Why not? You are. Rick did. Is it because I'm a woman? Really, Ardeth, I thought you were a little more progressive than that. I refuse to just stand by when my daughter and husband could be in danger. Alex, run back to the camp and get a few flashlights. We're all going in."  
  
Alex didn't argue with his mother. He knew better than that. He ran as fast as he could towards the camp. Evelyn stood with her hands on her hips, staring defiantly into Ardeth's eyes. He met her gaze with a his own, almost as defiant as she, but knew it was hopeless to argue.  
  
'By Allah, she is stubborn. But that's part of what makes her so special. And part of what makes her such a good friend,' he thought to himself. Outwardly, he sighed and turned his head, a physical symbol of his surrender. Evelyn smiled.  
  
It didn't take long for Alex to return. When he did, they all ventured into the cave together. Ardeth led the way, followed by Evelyn. Alex and Taryn walked side by side and Jonathan followed them, his daughter clinging tightly to his hand. It wasn't long before they heard voices, obviously Rick's and Tierney's, and, since neither voice sounded upset or frightened, the group relaxed.  
  
They followed the voices, which led them to an open space. It was a lit space, surprisingly, but Evelyn immediately noticed that the torch which lit the area was one from the dig site. She couldn't help but be proud of her eight year old's ingenuity. Tierney must have been planning to come down here for a while.  
  
Rick turned as they walked up and a smile lit his face.  
  
"Your daughter has found something extraordinary, Evelyn. Come and look."  
  
Evelyn came closer and gasped at the sight of the object in her daughter's hand. A scroll. But not just any scroll. A scroll sealed with the imprint of an X. The edges were golden in color. Plainly, this was no ordinary scroll. Could it be?  
  
"Haven't you opened it? Are there any more?" she inquired.  
  
"No," Rick answered. "Actually, we had just uncovered it a few minutes before you got here. We've been looking for more, but, apparently, there are none. Just this."  
  
"And these," Tierney said excitedly. She reached down and picked up a staff, then a sword. While Evie examined the staff, Ardeth took the sword from Tierney's hands with awe.  
  
"A fine sword," he said. "Undoubtedly the property of a renowned warrior."  
  
The group exchanged meaningful looks. Maybe this was the break they'd all been hoping for.  
  
"Open the scroll, Tierney. Read it," said Evelyn.  
  
"Uh, Evelyn? Are you sure about this?" Rick asked.  
  
"It's just a scroll. No harm ever came..of..reading..a..scroll," she finished weakly. Four pairs of eyes fixed her with steely gazes. "Sorry," she muttered. "Go on, Tierney."  
  
Tierney complied with her mother's wishes and broke the seal on the scroll. But she was not fated to read it. As soon as the seal was broken, there was a blinding flash of light. When the light returned to normal, there was a completely empty space where eight people had once been.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	3. A New Land

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, the O'Connell's, and any other familiar characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Universal, Renaissance, and Stephen Sommers. Any one you have not heard of before belongs to me (  
  
Author's Note: Please, please, please review. I realize I'm not the best writer in the world, but surely I'm not that bad. Also, I think the age difference between Gabrielle and Xena is exaggerated in this, but I needed it for artistic license. Sorry if it offends anyone, but, after all, Xena was a seasoned warrior with a rich past when she first met Gabrielle. Also, I've given Gabrielle the costume and haircut of the last two seasons. And the sais. Sorry, but they're just really cool.  
  
MEANWHILE, ON AN ISOLATED ROAD IN GREECE  
  
"It was really a strange dream, Xena. Far stranger than anything I've ever dreamed before. And he was."  
  
"HE?" inquired the warrior, her eyebrow lifting in amusement. The bard blushed.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that," she protested. "It wasn't romantic or anything, although he was certainly handsome. But really no more than a boy. Probably about 17 or 18."  
  
"You sound so old and wise, Gabrielle. You're only 23 yourself, you know. Not that you're not an adult. Please don't get started on that. I was just stating a fact."  
  
Gabrielle couldn't resist a barb in her friend's direction.  
  
"No, you're right, Xena. I'm not as wise as you are. I'm a child compared to you. After all, you will be 35 next week."  
  
Icy blue eyes glared at Gabrielle, who couldn't resist a grin, knowing that she had hit her mark.  
  
"Thirty-four, Gabrielle. And I wish you'd quit rubbing it in my face. I think I look pretty good for being an old woman."  
  
"I would say so," said a familiar voice behind them. Xena groaned and turned around.  
  
"Ares, what are you doing here? I have better things to do than waste my time with you."  
  
"Ouch! What a welcome. I just wanted to drop in on my warrior and her favorite Amazon. Nice haircut, by the way," he finished, gesturing towards Gabrielle. "Like the outfit, too," he added, grinning.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," she retorted. "Now I'll have to get a new one."  
  
"First of all, Ares, I am not your warrior. Second of all, we are on our way to Athens to see a friend. So, to get to the point, get lost."  
  
"I am aware, Xena, of where you're going. I know you're going to see Galen, though I don't know why. He betrayed me and you long ago."  
  
"Wrong. He betrayed you. He saved my life. You just can't stand the fact that he's under Athena's protection. Now, if you're finished, we need to get going."  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked around the God of War, determined to just ignore him. Sometimes, it was the only way to get rid of him. But Gabrielle stopped at his next words.  
  
"That was some dream you had last night, Gabrielle. Interesting people. Especially the woman."  
  
Gabrielle turned, incensed.  
  
"You spied on my dreams?!"  
  
"Why not? Never know when something interesting may happen in that little brain of yours. Especially if it happens with me. Or anyone else for that matter," he grinned, winked, and then disappeared in a flash of lightning. Xena stepped up behind her friend.  
  
"Now, what exactly happened in this dream of yours?" she inquired, her eyebrow raised again. Gabrielle turned around, irritated by the amused look on her friend's face.  
  
"Shut up," she said simply. This further aroused Xena's curiousity.  
  
"Seriously, Gabrielle, you can tell me. Go on."  
  
"Nothing physical happened," Gabrielle sighed. "Oh, he was handsome. Dressed in sort of funny clothes, you know. And he seemed very mature for his age. We talked as if we knew each other well, but names were never mentioned. There were other people there, although I couldn't make out their faces. He was the only one I could see clearly. It was-."  
  
She never finished her thought. At that moment, both women saw the flash of light up the road and heard the screams of a child. Xena mounted Argo and galloped off. Gabrielle followed, wishing she hadn't left her horse in the stable of the village they'd stayed in last night. But he had been lame, and she hadn't wanted to risk his hurt leg getting worse by walking to Athens. Instead, she quickened her pace, unsure of what she would find down the road.  
  
Xena soon saw a group of people ahead. To her mind, only one looked menacing. A tall, dark man clothed in black and holding a sword. A woman stood nearby, holding a staff, but the other three men were not armed. At least, not with weapons she recognized. There were three children, all girls, one of whom was in tears. She clung tightly to the hand of one of the unarmed men, who was trying desperately to calm her. Xena assumed this group to be some sort of family and the tall dark man to be a thief or murderer. Without hesitation, she brought Argo to a stop and vaulted herself off the horse's back in a series of flips.  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-chi-a!" came the battle cry. Puzzled, Ardeth looked up to see a woman flying above his head. She landed between he and Evie, facing him, a sword pointed at him. Danger radiated from her eyes and Ardeth was quite unprepared for the strike of her sword, but he managed to block it. Stunned, the rest of the group seemed paralyzed. The two warriors were quite evenly matched and the O'Connell's were in awe of this woman who had such skill in combat. Rick was the first to notice another woman running up the road.  
  
Upon seeing Xena engaged in battle, Gabrielle had drawn her sais. But, as she got closer, it appeared she wouldn't need them. Xena seemed to have things well in hand. There seemed to be only one attacker, the rest being the victims. But she was surprised when the tall, fair-haired man grabbed the staff from the woman and took a defensive stance in front of Gabrielle.  
  
Rick didn't know who these women were, but he wasn't going to let Ardeth have all the fun. Adrenaline pumping, he eyed the woman with the sais warily, waiting for her to make the first move. She seemed hesitant, unsure of herself. They circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike. Tired of waiting, Rick made the first move. To his surprise, the girl was quite good with the sais and he, who had been trained by Ardeth, had a little trouble defending himself. But he soon found his ground and the two continued their fight, each challenged by the other.  
  
Evie was becoming frightened. First of all, no one had any idea where they were. Secondly, they didn't know these women. And thirdly, Rick and Ardeth were fighting complete strangers for what appeared to be no reason at all. At that moment, she heard Ardeth give a cry of pain and saw that the dark headed woman had cut his arm. Not badly, but enough to bleed. Anger overtook her fear and she grabbed the revolver Jonathan was carrying. With one shot, the fighting stopped.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	4. Off To A Bad Start

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, the O'Connell's, and Ardeth do not belong to me. They are the property of Universal, Renaissance, and Stephen Sommers.  
  
Author's Note: I made a change to the end of the third chapter on May 9, 2003, for dramatic effect. Sorry if it confuses anyone. Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's kept my creative fires going.  
Xena immediately felt a burning, searing pain in her upper arm and dropped the sword she was holding. Stunned, she looked down at her arm, which was oozing blood. Looking up again at the man she was fighting, she saw that he, too, was surprised. But his gaze shifted to the woman in the group. Xena, too, looked at her. Realizing she was her assailant, Xena reached for her chakram, but her opponent recovered his senses and grabbed her uninjured arm, holding it in a vise grip. Xena was surprised at the strength of the man, but even more surprised that he was trying to save the woman he had been attacking. Or, had he been attacking her?  
  
Gabrielle, at the sound of the gunshot, whirled around to see Xena injured. She watched as the man grabbed Xena. Convinced her friend was about to be killed, she abandoned her fair-haired opponent and charged the tall man in the black robes. She moved to strike, but was stopped by a glimpse of another man. The man from her dream.  
  
Alex had stepped forward, gun pointed at the blonde woman. He had never killed anyone before, but knew he would do it if it saved the life of Ardeth Bay. His face was full of determination, yet he certainly didn't relish the thought of shooting anyone, particularly a woman. When she stopped mid-charge and stared at him, he relaxed, but did not lower the gun.  
  
"If you have any intelligence, miss," he said, "you will go no further. Drop your weapons."  
  
Gabrielle did not hesitate. She dropped them, much to the relief of Alex, who stepped a little closer. Gabrielle looked behind her to see the man she had been fighting walk up and nod to the man from her dream. He lowered the black object he had pointed at her and then put it in some sort of scabbard attached to his waist. The man she had been fighting spoke.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Gabrielle was puzzled by the strange accents of these people. But even more puzzling was the accent of the woman in the group, who spoke next. Hers was different.  
  
"Rick, you won't get anywhere by being rude."  
  
The man turned to the woman, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"You just shot one of them, Evelyn! I don't think my tone is any ruder than that!"  
  
Gabrielle moved towards Xena, who was still being held by the man in black. No one stopped her.  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena began, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore than a deep cut from a sword. Get some bandages from the saddlebag."  
  
Gabrielle obeyed and, to her surprise, no one tried to stop her, although they were watching her closely. She walked back up to Xena with the bandages and began to dress the wound.  
  
"This is not like any wound I've ever seen," she said out loud, though she'd just meant to think it.  
  
"It's a gunshot wound," said the man who held Xena. "But only a nick," he continued. "Believe me, Evelyn could have killed her if she wanted."  
  
His accent was stranger still. Xena watched the woman who had injured her with curiosity. And it was obvious to her by now that no one had been attacking anyone. These people all knew each other. She had barged in, assuming the worst. Guilt began to wash over her as she looked at the cut on the man's arm.  
  
"Gabrielle, bandage his wound as well," she told the bard. Gabrielle looked at her incredulously, but did what Xena said. The man looked surprised at her words and allowed Gabrielle to take his arm. Xena took a deep breath. She hated it when she made mistakes.  
  
"I am sorry for your injury," she told him. "But I thought you were attacking these people. I see now that you all know each other. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Gabrielle was shocked by her friend's speech. Xena rarely apologized to anyone, especially strangers. Then again, she rarely made a mistake in assessing a situation. And it was painfully obvious that such was the case here. She continued to wrap the bandages around the man's arm, all the while stealing glances at the man that had been in her dream.  
  
Ardeth had released the woman as soon as she had instructed her friend to bandage his wound. Clearly, something was terribly wrong. And her speech confirmed his thoughts. He saw guilt in her eyes and shifted his gaze to Evelyn, who was obviously beginning to feel very bad indeed. She came closer.  
  
"Oh, no. It's I who should be sorry for your wound. But when I saw you attack Ardeth and then get the upper hand, well,"  
  
Her voice trailed off. Maybe this woman would understand. Maybe she wasn't as mercenary as she looked. Evelyn looked into her eyes and was surprised to see a hint of amusement in them. What kind of a woman was this?  
  
"I've had worse, actually," the woman said. Her companion, still bandaging Ardeth's wound, seemed to agree with this statement. There was an awkward silence as the bandage was finished and they all stood around, looking at each other. The blond woman finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm Gabrielle," she finally said. "And this is my friend, Xena."  
  
Jonathan's jaw dropped and Alex and Rick were too stunned to speak. Evelyn's eyes shone as she spoke.  
  
"You mean, Xena, the warrior princess?" she inquired, obviously happy.  
  
Gabrielle sighed. Not again. She and Xena had been running into fans of Xena all over the place lately. Really, it was starting to get annoying. Some of them were just absolutely obsessed. But maybe these people weren't like that. Gabrielle's hopes of a normal, everyday fan disappeared when the woman began to jump up and down excitedly.  
  
"It's true! It's true! I knew it!" she yelled. Gabrielle looked at Xena, who rolled her eyes. First Ares, now this.  
  
"It's going to be a long day," Xena muttered to Gabrielle, who hid a smile behind her hand.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
Okay, I know the chapters have been slow, but it's hard to figure out how to 'mesh' these two cultures together. I promise there will be more action and maybe even some romance for Ardeth. ( Please keep reviewing. I live for the reviews. Any suggestions would help, too. 


	5. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Please see the other chapters. I don't feel like writing one.  
  
A/N: It's been a very, very, very long time. To be honest, I lost interest. But I got a review from someone on this story not long ago and it has spurred me on. Off on an adventure we go.  
  
Rick couldn't help but grin as he watched his wife. He was happy that, once again, she had been proven correct when all those stuffed shirts in the world of archaeology had laughed in her face. Plus, he liked seeing her like this. She was like a kid in a candy store. Noting the looks on the faces of their new acquaintances, he felt he should explain.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my wife. She gets quite excitable when she's been proven right."  
  
"What was she right about?" inquired the blonde woman, Gabrielle. Rick took a deep breath and looked to Ardeth for help. The Medjai warrior nodded and began the explanation.  
  
"I must start with some introductions of our own," he said. "This is Rick O'Connell, his wife Evelyn, their son, Alex, and their daughters, Tierney and Taryn. Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn's brother, and his daughter, Lynnea. And I am Ardeth Bay."  
  
"You're a Medjai," stated Xena matter-of-factly. "I should have realized that right away."  
  
"You know about the Medjai?"  
  
"I do. Only I wish it had been under better circumstances."  
  
She did not go farther and Ardeth did not press the subject, seeing the pain that flashed into her eyes. He continued with his story.  
  
"You might find this a little hard to believe. To put it plainly, we are from the future. Far into the future, if this is Ancient Greece."  
  
"Ancient?" said Gabrielle.  
  
"Well, that is what we would call it in our time. Our time is a little over 2000 years in the future, if I have the origin of the bard's scrolls right."  
  
"My scrolls lasted two thousand years? Did you hear that, Xena?"  
  
"Yes, Gabrielle, I heard," replied the warrior. She fixed Ardeth with a suspicious gaze that made the Medjai warrior a bit nervous.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Ardeth Bay was not at all surprised at this question, though he could see that Gabrielle was.  
  
"Xena, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked the bard through a fake smile. She made a move to grab Xena's arm, but the warrior princess blocked her. Ardeth raised his hand in protest.  
  
"It is alright, Amazon queen. If all the legends I have heard are true, then it is in your friend's nature to be suspicious. And these circumstances certainly are- what was the word you used the other day, O'Connell? When you described Jonathan?"  
  
"Yeah, what was that word you used to describe Jonathan?" asked Rick's brother-in-law, his blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ardeth," replied Rick.  
  
"Sure you do, Dad," Tierney piped up. "You told Ardeth that Uncle Jon was weird."  
  
Ardeth's eyes lit up in recognition of the word as Jonathan Carnahan glared at his brother-in-law.  
  
"That is the word. What strange words you use, O'Connell. But that one fits this situation perfectly. These circumstances are weird. Xena has every right to be suspicious of strange looking people who show up out of nowhere and claim to be from the future."  
  
It was at this point that Evelyn had finally calmed down enough to speak. After shooting a 'death look' at her husband for calling Jonathan 'weird' (though sometimes she was inclined to agree with that assessment), she came forward and faced Xena. She met the cool blue eyes with her own brown ones and did not look away.  
  
"I know all of this must be very hard for you to understand. I'm not sure I understand it myself. But, the fact of the matter is that we're here, in your time, and, without you, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get back to our time."  
  
The enormity of Evelyn's words hit her companions like a ton of bricks. Lynnea, still frightened by the earlier fight, began to cry again and Jonathan did his best to comfort her. Rick and Ardeth exchanged 'here we go again' looks, while Alex, Tierney, and Taryn, tried not to look as excited as they felt. Xena and Gabrielle simply stared at Evelyn. Finally, Xena extended an arm towards her.  
  
"You have our trust and our help. Gabrielle and I will do what we can to get you back home."  
  
Evelyn smiled and took Xena's hand, shaking it. The warrior princess looked bewildered for a moment, but said nothing. Gabrielle began putting up the bandages she had gotten out for Xena and Ardeth. Rick and Ardeth greeted Xena in the same way Evelyn had. Tierney and Taryn watched Gabrielle and Xena in silence, as yet too intimidated by both women to approach them. And Alex? Alex was remembering a dream he had had the night before about a young blonde woman who looked an awful lot like Gabrielle.  
  
PART TWO  
  
Xena had opted to walk alongside Argo for the rest of the journey. Gabrielle walked a little bit behind her, talking with Evelyn, whom the bard was liking more and more as the minutes passed. Rick and Ardeth, both in standard protective mode, had split up. Ardeth walked in front of Evelyn and Gabrielle, but behind Xena. Rick walked behind Evelyn, much to his wife's annoyance and Gabrielle's amusement. She suspected Rick O'Connell had something to do with the fact that his wife would periodically jump and give short little yelps. Alex, Tierney, and Taryn, walking behind Rick, were trying desperately to ignore their father as he pinched their mother on her backside. Really, they should have been used to such displays by now. Jonathan and Lynnea brought up the rear. Jonathan, who was really much better at fighting than people gave him credit for, constantly scanned the roadside for anything suspicious looking. Lynnea jumped when she heard the sound of Ardeth's sword being drawn.  
  
"What is it?" asked Xena, a little irritated that she hadn't sensed anything. Ardeth laid a finger to his lips and Xena, locking eyes with Gabrielle, bit back a sharp retort. In a few seconds, she had her answer. She knew who was watching them. Not wanting to get her acquaintances off on the wrong foot with her friend, she called out to him.  
  
"No surprise attacks, Autolycus. Show yourself now."  
  
The King of Thieves walked out of the woods, disgust clearly written on his handsome face (can you tell I like Bruce Campbell?). He eyed Ardeth, then obviously deemed him unworthy of his time. Instead, he looked at Xena inquisitively.  
  
"I must be losing my touch. It usually takes you longer than that to realize I'm following you."  
  
Xena ignored the comment and cut to the chase.  
  
"Why are you following us, Autolycus? We're not returning any thing you stole, are we?"  
  
"You insult, me, Xena. Can't a guy track down his friends every once in a while?"  
  
"Autolycus!"  
  
The joyful greeting came from Gabrielle, who had just joined Xena. Evelyn and Rick stood close by. Autolycus gave the bard a dazzling smile, but was soon preoccupied with Evelyn, whom he had just noticed.  
  
"Hello, Gabrielle. And who might your friend be?" he asked, reaching for Evelyn's hand. Rick stepped between them and glared menacingly at Autolycus.  
  
"This is my wife," he replied. Evelyn pinched him hard as punishment for his rude behavior, but Rick didn't budge. Autolycus did not seem threatened in the least, much to Ardeth's amusement.  
  
"I suppose it is my lot in life to be entranced by women whose hearts are already spoken for," said Autolycus, bowing deeply at the waist. Xena rolled her eyes while Evelyn tried very hard not to be too flattered.  
  
"Listen, you," Rick began, but Gabrielle grabbed Autolycus' arm and pulled him over towards her.  
  
"Autolycus, these are new friends of ours, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell. And this is Ardeth Bay."  
  
Now the King of Thieves did seem a little disturbed. But his smooth exterior was soon back in place.  
  
"Well, any friend of Xena and Gabrielle's is a friend of mine," he said, smiling.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Rick muttered under his breath. At least, he thought it was under his breath, but the sharp smack in the back of his head from his beloved wife told him otherwise.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet, Autolycus," Xena persisted. "Why are you following us?"  
  
"Well, Xena, it's like this. I've just come from Ipathea-."  
  
"You didn't try to steal the whole panther this time did you?" interrupted Gabrielle. Xena raised one eyebrow in amusement while the other travelers looked bewildered. Autolycus glared at the bard.  
  
"No, Gabrielle, I didn't try to steal the whole panther. And how did you know about that? Oh, I bet Goldilocks told you. He and the Big Guy don't know the whole story, you know."  
  
"Their names are Iolaus and Hercules, Autolycus," Gabrielle retorted, her eyes beginning to flash. She hated those nicknames with a passion. Especially the one for Iolaus.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I heard there was going to be a big haul in Athens this week. They're having the festival, you know."  
  
"So you thought you'd beat these amateur thieves to the punch, right?" offered Xena. Autolycus grinned.  
  
"You know me too well, Xena. Of course, when I saw you heading there, I realized it was hopeless. Even the King of Thieves couldn't steal something out from under the nose of the Warrior Princess."  
  
One dark eyebrow arched again and Xena's reply was short.  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
"True, but I've been reformed. I've seen the error of my ways."  
  
Gabrielle chose to ignore that last comment and instead got to the heart of the matter.  
  
"What are the thieves after, Autolycus?"  
  
"Some book made out of gold. What was the name of that thing. The Book of Amore? The Book of Ramalam? No, that's not it. The Book of -."  
  
"The Book of Amon-Ra," Evelyn said quietly. Xena and Gabrielle turned to look at her and immediately saw that all their companions looked very grave all of a sudden. Autolycus was a little slower on the uptake.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Say, how did you know that? You aren't the ones that were gonna steal it, are you?"  
  
Evelyn's mind was racing and she ignored the question from the King of Thieves. She, Ardeth, and Rick immediately knew what their purpose here was. It was Ardeth who began the conversation that soon had Xena, Gabrielle, and Autolycus thoroughly confused.  
  
"The Book of Amon-Ra is here?"  
  
"What's it doing in Greece?" asked Rick impatiently, looking first at his wife, then at Ardeth.  
  
"I do not know for sure," replied Ardeth. "But I do know this. Wherever the Book of Amon-Ra is-."  
  
"The Book of the Dead can't be far behind," finished Evelyn. She looked back at her son and daughters. One of her hands instinctively covered her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child from the unspeakable evil that was so close by. Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan, who had just caught up to them seemed incapable of speech. But it was Jonathan who summed up the situation in three words.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell."  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now. Sorry it was such a long time between updates. For those of you unfamiliar with Xena/Hercules, the panther of Ipathea was involved in an episode of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. A very funny episode, actually. Anyway, please review.  
  
Thank you to jckidsmart, Glaphyra, and TypicalMadlyInsaneAuthoress for your reviews. If I have left anyone off this list, I apologize. It seems some of my reviews were lost from my e-mail. But, of course, I thank you as well. Don't be mad at me for not mentioning your name (. Also, to Deb2, I told you I would update. I have held true to my word. 


	6. Stolen Away

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I am sorry, but my muse has been busy inspiring me to write on one of my other fanfics lately. Plus, I have been working out details on an original story of mine that I'm thinking of posting on fictionpress. To be honest, I haven't touched either of my 'Mummy' or 'Xena' fanfics in weeks. I apologize again and hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
Jckidsmart: I have updated. Thank you for being such a consistent reviewer. I really appreciate it.  
  
Deana: I'm glad you thought my 'weird' comment was funny. I struggle quite a bit when it comes to writing humor (as if you couldn't tell). Thanks for that little bit of encouragement.  
  
LiRA: Yes, the gold book is very pretty. But don't get ahead of me on the Alex and Gabby thing. I'm still working on that. And there's no need to apologize for being crazy. If there were, most of the people I know would be walking around saying 'I'm sorry' all the time. (And if there's anything I can't stand, it's groveling. Every time I turn around it's 'sorry' this and 'forgive me' that and 'I'm not worthy'.) There now, you see? I just quoted Monty Python out of the blue. That proves I'm crazy, too.  
  
Deb2: Oh, dear. I was sorry to hear about all those things. Is it mice that chewed through your phone lines? You can borrow my cat if you wish. Somewhere in my house, there are bound to be live mice. But I never see them because my kitty pounces on them if they venture into the open. I think the body count is up to nine. I hope none of the family emergencies were of the sorrowful nature. And I'm glad to see Hurricane Isabel didn't dampen your spirits, at least. Was anything of yours very badly damaged?  
  
Maya: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like the story so much  
  
CatEyes1: Thanks for your review. I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Spacecatcadet: I am adding more, but I'm afraid I didn't hurry like you asked me to. My deepest apologies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan seemed to have summed up the situation rather well. Xena, Gabrielle, and Autolycus weren't exactly sure what the 'Book of the Dead' was, but they were able to perceive that it wasn't a good thing. However, Autolycus being Autolycus, he just had to ask the question.  
  
"Is the Book of the Dead made of gold, too?"  
  
Never in his life had Autolycus been stared down by such angry brown eyes. Ardeth Bay inched closer to him, trying to surmise what this man was capable of.  
  
"The Book of the Dead is a dangerous tool. It is not a treasure. Many men have died trying to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. No mortal man should ever have access to it."  
  
"Ah, but what about immortals?" came a voice. Ardeth and the O'Connell's looked around, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. They didn't have to wonder long. A tall, dark man in black leather appeared virtually out of nowhere. Evy gave a small gasp and moved closer to her daughters while Ardeth, Rick, Alex, and Jonathan surrounded her and the children instinctively. The man regarded them with thinly veiled contempt.  
  
"What pathetic tactics," he began, but Xena cut him off.  
  
"Enough, Ares! What do you want with this book?"  
  
Ares thought up a sarcastic reply, but the icy blue gaze directed at him made him change his mind. Why not just get right to the point?  
  
"Well, Xena, it seems this "Book of the Dead" contains the power to resurrect the dead. I have someone in mind that needs a little 'resurrecting'."  
  
"The Book of the Dead can do more than that," Ardeth spoke up. "If used incorrectly, it can unleash an evil too terrible to be spoken of. You could wind up destroying the world. Even destroying yourself, God of War."  
  
Xena watched as Ares let his gaze linger on Ardeth. He was trying to figure this Med-jai out. But Ardeth's mask of inscrutability had fallen neatly into place and not even the great god of war could penetrate it.  
  
"I'm glad to see you know who I am," Ares finally said. "But you don't really show the proper respect for a god, do you?"  
  
"You are not my god," was the reply. The next moment, Ardeth was on the ground, Evy was kneeling by his side and Rick, after unreasonably trying to shoot the immortal god of war, had decided to join his wife. Xena had drawn her sword just a split second before Ares had attacked Ardeth and she now found herself wishing that Ares would come just a hair closer, but he stayed tantalizingly out of reach. Gabrielle was the only one who spoke.  
  
"He's just being truthful, Ares. Ardeth is Egyptian, not Greek."  
  
"And I'm supposed to care why?" Ares inquired, his hands in the air.  
  
"Come on, Ares. Who could you possibly want to resurrect with this book?" asked Xena. "Strife? I know he's your nephew, but I always thought he got on your nerves."  
  
"Good guess, Xena, but you're slipping. You used to be one step ahead of me every time. No, I have no use for Strife. Maybe I'll resurrect him later. If I get bored enough."  
  
"Can you read Ancient Egyptian?"  
  
The question was spoken by Evelyn and Ares shifted his gaze. Immediately, Evelyn O'Connell felt as if he could see right through her blouse. Ares smirked as he prepared a reply, but Gabrielle beat him to the punch.  
  
"Egyptian? Ha. He's lucky to get through the Greek alphabet without any mistakes."  
  
Xena, though she tried not to, smiled at her friend's comment and Ares glared at the bard. But Gabrielle was no shrinking violet. She returned his gaze unflinchingly and the god of war was somewhat disconcerted that he seemed to have no effect on her.  
  
"Oh, I don't need to know Egyptian. I have someone in my custody that can help me out just fine."  
  
No sooner had he spoken than Alex, Tierney, and Taryn all disappeared from Jonathan's side, then reappeared behind Ares, bound and gagged. Rick started towards them, but soon joined Ardeth on the ground. Evelyn, too, went for her children. Ares started to knock her back as well, but then thought better of it. Instead, he simply disappeared with Alex and the girls. Evie stared in shock at the empty space that had once been occupied by her children. Then, just as Jonathan had known she would, she went into what Rick jokingly referred to as 'Nefertiri mode'.  
  
Evelyn O'Connell was gone and in her place was a very angry, very dangerous Egyptian princess. Still, her first concern was to make sure her husband and friend were okay. The blows delivered by Ares had simply rendered them unconscious. Satisfied that her children were the only ones in immediate danger, Evie began to focus on getting them back.  
  
LATER  
  
"We can't just track Ares down," Xena found herself explaining for what seemed the tenth time in the same amount of minutes. She was finding that Evelyn O'Connell had a will almost as strong as her own. But she had to convince this woman to trust her.  
  
"Be sensible, Evie. I'm sure Xena knows what she's doing."  
  
Her brother's interference was not helping matters. Evie was furious and impatient.  
  
"That's easy enough for you to say, Jonathan. You still have your daughter with you. But my children are gone. Taken off to God knows where with some lunatic god of war. I'm very sorry if the loss of your nephew and nieces doesn't upset you, but I am not going to stand here and listen to this drivel. I am going after them."  
  
Now it was Jonathan's turn to be angry and he grabbed Evie's shoulders in a vice grip. Evie was surprised. Jonathan had never spoken harshly to her in her entire life, much less ventured to touch her in a way that was less than gentle.  
  
"Come off it, Evelyn! I'm just as worried about Alex and the girls as you are. How dare you say I don't care! Alex is like a son to me and I love the girls as much as I love Lynnea! Listen to reason for once instead of going off half-cocked, trying to play the hero and more than likely getting yourself killed in the process!"  
  
He released his sister and walked off, taking Lynnea with him. Evie watched him leave. She was stunned by his behavior. But even more stunning was the look in the eyes of Ardeth Bay when she turned and met his gaze. Ardeth had come to just a few minutes ago. He had known immediately that Evie would be hard to dissuade. But he had not thought her capable of a personal attack on her own brother. His look was condemning and Evie felt about two inches high when his deep brown eyes pierced hers. He said not a word, but walked over to her and took her by the arm. Gabrielle continued to tend to Rick, Xena continued preparing for their journey, and Autolycus followed Jonathan. Ardeth steered Evie out of sight and sought for the right words to say to this woman whom he loved so dearly.  
  
"Xena is right, Evelyn. Ares is a god. We can no more track him than we could track the wind. She seems to know him well. We will find your children."  
  
Evie was silent. She was rapidly becoming ashamed of her behavior towards her brother. Jonathan hadn't done anything to deserve the things she had said to him. Ardeth once again revealed his uncanny ability to read people's thoughts.  
  
"Your brother did not deserve what you said. He is worried, Evelyn, as am I. We know nothing of these gods, really. All of us are so familiar with Egypt that we forget sometimes about other civilizations, other gods. These Greek gods could be just as dangerous as the Egyptian gods we have encountered. What would Rick do, Evelyn, if you went after your children only to lose your life and the life of your unborn child?"  
  
Evie's head shot up in surprise and she saw a faint glimmer of laughter in Ardeth's eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes. I know. Do not make the mistake of thinking Rick does not know. You kept this from him so you could go on the dig. We have discussed it. Your children that have been born are not the only ones in danger. You need to think of this one as well."  
  
Properly chastised and unable to speak, Evie nodded her head. Ardeth, in a rare display of affection, put his arm around her comfortingly. Always, in his heart of hearts, he had wanted a sister. Evie had filled that position perfectly for him. Ardeth's comforting was cut short by a yell. A very familiar yell.  
  
"Evelyn! Evelyn, where are you!"  
  
Evie and Ardeth dashed back to their former location, where they found Rick looking very confused. Neither of them was surprised. Rick's blow had inflicted some damage to the back of his head when he fell, so it was only natural that, upon regaining consciousness, he would be a little, well, off kilter.  
  
Rick grabbed his wife as soon as she got to him and held her close.  
  
"Thank God. I thought you were gone."  
  
Evie remained silent after catching a glimpse of Gabrielle. The bard shook her head slightly and Evie knew that Rick had not yet remembered his children had been taken. She also knew that, when he remembered, it would be a very unpleasant experience for everybody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malloy and kagome-chan4: Thanks for your reviews. Just received them. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep reviewing.  
  
A/N: Do you want me to write the next chapter about Xena, Gabrielle, Ardeth, and the O'Connell's? Or would you like me to pick up with Alex, Tierney, Taryn and Ares? Review and let me know. 


	7. Who is Your Friend, Xena?

A/N: I wish I could write replies to all my reviewers, but I have lost track of the reviews. *Bad Terreis, bad, bad!* Hopefully, I'll be able to respond to each review on the next chapter. And I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting so long for an update. I am ashamed to say that my life has been revolving around LoTR and Captain Jack Sparrow for the past few months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: Ares' Temple  
  
Alex woke up to find himself in a huge room that was dark in spite of the many torches that lined the walls. At one end of the room was a throne which, at the moment, was being occupied by a dark-haired woman wearing a very revealing black leather outfit. He blinked a few times before remembering what had happened and then immediately began to look around for Tierney and Taryn.  
  
"They're not here, you know," said the woman in a low voice. Alex turned blazing eyes towards her as she rose and slowly made her way towards him.  
  
"Where are my sisters?" he asked, sounding so much like his father that he almost began to look for Rick O'Connell. The woman smiled slowly. Was she trying to seduce him? Yuck. Definitely not his type.  
  
"Oh, they're safe. Ares has them in a different temple. And they'll remain safe as long as you remain cooperative."  
  
Alex shivered as she touched his arm suggestively and he started to move away, but found that he couldn't. He eyed the woman suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Discord's the name. It's also what I do best. Well, except for one thing. Would you like to know what I really do best?"  
  
"Not particularly," answered Alex, every inch his father's son. Discord's smoldering, sexy gaze instantly turned into a furious glare and Alex found himself being hurled across the room. She hadn't even touched him!  
  
"Discord! You seem to have trouble remembering orders!"  
  
"Oh, please. You can't order me to do anything, Ares. Well, unless it involves"  
  
"ENOUGH!! LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"Hmph. See if I ever help you again."  
  
Alex didn't move. He didn't want to. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Not even when he had been with Imhotep. That had been a different situation. This time, his baby sisters were involved.  
  
"Well, are you going to get up or not?"  
  
The arrogant tone in which the question was asked rekindled Alex's fury and he stood.  
  
"There now, that's better. Come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The god of war stared at Alex for a moment as if trying to surmise what sort of insect he was. Alex suddenly felt himself being pulled along as if he were on a leash. A very painful leash. Ares grinned when Alex finally fell to the floor, clutching his neck in agony.  
  
"I'm running out of patience. Your pathetic attempts at resistance will only amuse me for so long. Now, you can come with me or I could summon Discord and she could have fun with you for a while."  
  
Alex followed obediently, but only because he didn't want to know what Discord's idea of fun was. Ares led him through a narrow passageway before entering a rather small and surprisingly well lit room. A long slab stood in the middle of the room and something that was obviously a human body lay upon it, completely covered with material. Resting on a small pedestal just behind the slab was an item Alex knew all too well. He looked questioningly at Ares who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do I really have to explain everything to you mortals? I thought you had some intelligence, at least. Okay, here's what I want. You go over to that book and read whatever it is that will bring dead people back to life. Incantation, spell, recipe, I don't care what you call it. Just read it."  
  
"Not a chance," replied Alex. Somehow, he knew that this god of war couldn't actually make him read from the Book of the Dead. Ares knew this, too, however, and he had a backup plan.  
  
"That mother of yours. She's quite lovely, you know. I'll bet her daughters grow up to be just as beautiful. Shall we take a look?"  
  
Ares waved his hand and Alex, to his astonishment, saw his sisters in what seemed to be some sort of movie or something. They were alone in another temple, obviously frightened but trying not to show it. He watched as the scene began to change and his sisters grew up right in front of his eyes. Two beautiful women were in the place of the children that had been there only a moment ago. Where was Ares going with this?  
  
"Oh, yes. I was right. They'll make fine servants in my temple someday. Not now of course. Maybe in about eight years or so."  
  
Alex's eyes widened as he comprehended the meaning behind Ares' statement.  
  
"Ah, so you're not quite as dumb as I was beginning to think you were. Now, how about reading from that little book over there?"  
  
Ares' only response was a glare and the god of war stepped closer to Alex before grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him up off the ground.  
  
"I AM LOSING PATIENCE, MORTAL!!"  
  
Alex attempted to speak, but could only succeed in choking, so tight was the god's grip on him. Realizing the situation, Ares lowered the young man to the ground and lightened his grip a little.  
  
"If I read from the book, you'll release my sisters?" Alex asked. Ares grinned.  
  
"You have my word," he replied. Alex wasn't sure at all that he trusted the word of this god, but he really had no choice. This was his only option and the best chance of getting his sisters to safety.  
  
"Alright," he finally said. Ares led him over to the pedestal and stood next to him as he began to read, haltingly, from the Book of the Dead.  
  
******************************Meanwhile  
  
"O'Connell, we are doing everything in our power to get Alex and the girls back."  
  
"That's not good enough, Ardeth!" yelled the American. Evie placed a hand on her husband's arm.  
  
"It won't do any good to yell at Ardeth, darling. He isn't the one who took them. None of us could have done anything to keep them here. Ares is a god, Rick. From what I have been told, he has powers that not even Imhotep possessed."  
  
"Your wife is right, Rick," Xena said as she finished sharpening her sword and returned it to its scabbard. She walked up to Rick and regarded him with cool blue eyes.  
  
"The only thing we can do is get to one of Ares' temples. He'll be more likely to listen to me if I do a little damage there. It's a full afternoon's walk, so I suggest we start. We're only wasting time by standing here and arguing about something no one could have prevented."  
  
She swung herself up on Argo and looked down at Gabrielle.  
  
"I'm going to ride ahead and make sure the road is clear. If Ares makes another appearance, which I highly doubt, just whistle for Argo. I should be able to hear you. I won't be too far ahead."  
  
Gabrielle nodded in agreement and Xena took off down the road. The bard turned and faced the others.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get going," she said. Ardeth joined her as she led the group, with Rick and Evie behind them and Jonathan, Autolycus, and Lynnea bringing up the rear.  
  
"She seems to be everything the legends say," Ardeth said to Gabrielle. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Who are the Medjai?" she asked. Ardeth was somewhat startled by the straightforward question, but he realized he should have expected it.  
  
"The Medjai are my people. A desert people with a heavy burden. It falls to us to make sure that He Who Shall Not Be Named does not awaken.....again."  
  
"Again? Who is He Who Shall Not Be Named?"  
  
"Perhapa it would be easier for me to refer to him as 'the creature'," Ardeth admitted. Gabrielle wasn't sure she liked that any better. It gave her the creeps, the way Ardeth said it.  
  
"He's talking about Imhotep," Rick joined in the conversation. Gabrielle froze in her tracks.  
  
"Imhotep?" she repeated. "The High Priest Imhotep?"  
  
Now everyone stopped. Ardeth regarded Gabrielle with a new interest.  
  
"What do you know about him?" he asked.  
  
"I know he's the High Priest of Pharoah. I've never met him, though. Xena and I have never traveled as far as Egypt, yet. Xena does have a friend there, though, and she has been invited to the wedding of Pharoah Seti in three months time."  
  
"The wedding of who?" Evelyn breathed, not quite believing her ears.  
  
"Pharoah Seti."  
  
"Who is Xena's friend?" Ardeth demanded, looking more ruffled than any of his friends had ever seen him.  
  
"Oh, I can't think of her name. I'm usually good with names, too. Oh, Xena!"  
  
Xena was coming towards them on Argo, a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"What's going on here? I waited for you up the road. Why did you stop?"  
  
"I guess we got distracted, Xena."  
  
"What is going on here?" Xena repeated. She had immediately picked up on the tension surrounding the group.  
  
"I was only telling them about the wedding we were going to in Egypt. Your friend's wedding."  
  
"She's not my friend, Gabrielle. Not my close friend, anyway. And I never said we were going. I hate those big, fancy parties that royalty always throws. Besides, I'm not so sure I want to go to Egypt again. My last experience wasn't exactly pleasant."  
  
"Xena, please. You must tell me who this friend of yours is. You have no idea how much this could mean to all of us. Who is your friend?"  
  
Xena looked at Ardeth for a moment in surprise. His brown eyes burned with intensity and his hands held her upper arms in a strong grip. She had the feeling that something was very, very wrong.  
  
"I met her long ago. Twelve years ago, in fact. She was only an overgrown child then and a servant in Pharoah's palace. Her name is Anck-su-namun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, oh, oh. Was that unexpected? I hope it was. I certainly wasn't planning on it until I wrote this last part of this chapter. But who is Ares resurrecting? And how did Xena get to know Anck-su-namun? I wonder. 


End file.
